Two secret words
by doc boy
Summary: After Kai turns him down Gwen tells Ben how to get girls to like him. But it doesn't take long for that to back fire and make her regret doing it. Now it's up to her to get her cousin back. Includes an OC parring


Two secret words

The two cousins stood there in silence as Kai walked away.

"The thing about a crush is, sometimes you get crushed" Gwen said to Ben

"But how will I get a girl to like me?" asked Ben

"Two secret words are all you need to know…" Gwen smiled at him while lifting two fingers

"What are they?" asked Ben but Gwen simply walked away

"Wait Gwen, you gotta tell me!"

Gwen simply chuckled at his reaction

"Boys…" she muttered

"Ugh girls…" was Ben's only response

Several hours later…

It was night time and the two cousins sat in the RV while Max decided to turn in early. Ben was playing a video game while Gwen was reading a book. After a while Ben got tired of his game and put it down and looked at his cousin

"Hey Gwen?" he said

"What?" she looked up from her book

"What were those two words you told me about?"

"Forget it" said Gwen

"Told tell me to forget it! I want to know" said an annoyed Ben

Gwen simply sighed and said

"It's quite simple Ben. All you have to do is be yourself"

"Be myself? That's it?" asked Ben, surprised by the simplicity of it

"Yeah, now if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to reading my book…" said Gwen and returned her gaze to the book on her lap.

After a few moments of awkward silence Ben spoke up again.

"Thanks for sticking up for me today" said Ben. He was referring to when Gwen yelled at Kai for what she said to Ben.

Gwen was surprised to hear Ben say this. She rarely hears him thank her for anything and the fact that he appreciated her efforts to protect him made her blush a little

"You're welcome" she said simply without lifting her gaze.

A week later…

The Tennysons were visiting another friend of Max and were sitting in his living room as the two adults were catching up. Suddenly a young blond haired girl walked into the room

"Hey Grandpa have you seen my sneakers?" she asked and then noticed she had guests

"Hello" she said and lifted her hand for a wave and smiled at them

"I'm Helen" she said

Ben could feel his cheeks turn red as he smiled goofily at the girl in front of him

Gwen noticed this and crossed her arms in frustration

_"Not again…"_ she thought

"Hello" said Max and smiled at her

"I'm Max Tennyson and these are my grandkids Ben and Gwen" said Max

"How are you doing?" asked Ben as Gwen looked away in annoyance

"I'm fine thank you. Where are you guys from?"

"Bellwood" said Gwen

"Nice" said Helen. She then remembered what she came for

"So do you know where my sneakers are Grandpa?" she asked the man sitting next to Max

"They're in dog house. Rusty was playing around with them again"

"Thanks. Nice meeting you guys" said Helen as she waved at the Tennysons and walked out. Ben gazed at her as she left the room

"Hello! Earth to Dweeb!" said a frustrated Gwen as she tapped on her cousin's head

"Huh?" said Ben dreamily as he snapped out of his trance

"She's just a girl you know" said Gwen as Ben turned to look at her

"She's kinda cute though…" said Ben as Gwen rolled her eyes

"What, are you jealous?" asked Ben as Gwen's cheeks turned red

"What? No!" she snapped at him

"Then why are you so upset about me liking her?"

"I'm not upset. I'm just annoyed that you are drooling all over her" lied Gwen.

Truth is she was jealous. Truth is she also secretly loved Ben and now regretted telling him about the two words. At first she didn't want to tell him because she wanted him for herself. But when he pressured her to tell him what they were she gave in.

"Whatever Gwen…" sighed Ben.

Shortly afterwards Helen reappeared, wearing her sneakers this time and was holding a dog leash.

"I'm taking Rusty for a walk"

"You guys want to join me?" she asked the two cousins

"No thanks" said Gwen

"Sure, why not?" asked Ben glad that he got a chance to hang out with Helen a little bit and got up. The two kids walked out of the house and started to stroll around the neighborhood

"So how old are you?" asked Helen

"Ten" said Ben

"So am I"

"Really?" asked Ben slightly surprised by the coincidence. Heln then took a look at Ben wrist and saw the Omnitrix

"Tell me, what's that thing on your hand?" she asked and pointed at it

"Oh, this thing? It's just something I won at an arcade once"

"It looks familiar somehow…" said Helen as she frowned at it

"What does it do?" she asked

"Nothing actually, it just looks nice"

"I see…" Helen said even though she didn't actually believe it

"So how old is your dog?" asked Ben and looked at the little brown dog walking with them

"Four" said Helen

"He's a cute little fella" said Ben as he knelled down beside him and started stroking the dog's head and it started licking Ben's face as Ben laughed. After a few minutes of playing he got up and they continued the walk

"Your sister seemed to be in a pretty bad mood back there" said Helen

"Who?'" asked Ben confused at her remark

"Your sister. The girl who was sitting next to you in the living room"

"Oh you mean Gwen" said Ben finally understanding what she meant

"She's not my sister. She's my cousin"

"She's seemed pretty mad about something. Is it me?" asked Helen

"I don't think so" said Ben even though he knew that wasn't true. They continued walking in silence as they walked the dog and were enjoying each other's company. Without knowing it, they were both blushing at the other's presence…

To be continued…

Well? What do you think? Pretty interesting huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
